redcruciblefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Battle Tank
]] The mainstay of most armies, the main battle tank is a type of combat vehicle featured in Red Crucible. A main battle tank sports a powerful main gun (76-152mm) as its primary armament, granting the ability to send powerful anti-tank rounds even from incredible ranges. It's secondary armament is a coaxial machine gun (7.62mm - 12.7mm) that is used for point defense against enemy personnel. Aside from the main gun and 7.62mm coax machine gun, the MBTs have a compliment of an MG turret which serves as a defensive platform, situated at the commander's station. Firing rounds at a high rate of fire, it is used similarly to the coaxial MG, also being used for defense against foot-mobile enemies. The MBT is the most powerful land vehicle in the game, but is rather slow and not as agile. However, each shot of of the main gun deducts 400-700 armor (depending on the caliber of the main gun and the distance) to the target vehicle. The MBT also is the heaviest armored tank in the game, acquiring 2000-2300 armor. List of MBTs Differences in the Tank category in the Red Crucible games * In RCF, the tank classification no longer became constraint to just main battle tanks, but is now open for light tanks (Scorpion 90) and World War II-era medium tanks (T-34-85). * Tank combat changed via the introduction of a health bar indicator above the target vehicle. * In addition, you can study armor zones in the shop. Tips & Tactics * Given the high damage the tank does, it is even more important to engage other vehicles from the back, which will do twice the amount of damage. * Always learn to lead your shots when engaging enemy armor at longer distances. The most notable maps for this are Sandstorm and Sledgehammer. * An effective counter against MBTs are artillery vehicles. Although they lack the firepower at close range, one of two artillery vehicles can easily eliminate a single MBT left alone. * Like most other armored vehicles, running over enemy players is equal to an instant kill. * The MBT is extremly effective against other vehicles, quickly destroying light armored tanks. It is somewhat effective against infantry, however it requires a direct hit to kill someone with the main cannon. If a player has an anti-tank weapon out, it is best to get out of the tank and kill the player with a primary or secondary weapon, as it is much more accurate than the tank's guns. * If you are against another MBT, keep your front armor faced forward at all times, as it is the strongest armor area of most tanks. If you are getting flanked by an MBT, or are facing 2 MBTs, rotate your hull left and right and/or reverse so they can't flank you. * One of the biggest threats to the helicopter is the MBT, as the shells can reach its elevation. Always aim your crosshair above the helicopter and fire, but try not to get spotted, as good pilots will eliminate very quickly. Shoot one shot every two seconds and hide beneath a tree to prevent the pilot from noticing you. * It is best to have a passenger on board to man the mounted machine gun on the turret for defense against infantry, however some tanks have the passenger exposed to gunfire, while some tanks don't have a machine gun altogether. Trivia * All tanks in the game fire explosive shells. In theory, it can be assumed all classifications of tank are firing high-explosive, anti-tank (HEAT) (shaped charge) shells, however British tanks in particular were never issued with shaped charge ammunition, only kinetic energy (APFSDS/Armor-piercing, fin-stabilized, discarding sabot) and HESH (high explosive, squash head) rounds. ** In addition, the T-34-85 only has APCBC (armor-piercing, capped, ballistic capped) rounds with a small HE filler, making it illogical for it to have a displayed AoE as large as the current one. * There is no possible way of immobilizing a vehicle, other than destroying it. Road wheels, idler wheels, tracks, engine and transmission areas are not taken into account at all. Category:Vehicle types